The invention relates to an apparatus for testing parts for the transmission of power or the absorption of power.
A test stand is already known (documentation issued by MTS Systems Corporation, Minneapolis, USA, "Recent Developments in Product Testing", page 12) which operates on the energy circulation principle and which comprises two shafts which extend parallel to each other and which are drivingly connected to each other and which can be driven by way of a drive motor. Disposed in one shaft of the test stand is a hydraulic bracing element which is in the form of a rotary vane actuator whose input member is rotatable relative to the output member, through an angle of up to about 350.degree.. A test stand of this kind cannot be used for parts which have, in total, a degree of twisting of more than 350.degree.. In particular, it is not possible to compensate for slippage with a test stand of this kind (see documentation issued by Carl Schneck AG, Darmstadt, "Das Hydropuls-System", ("The Hydraulic Pulse System"), page 21. It would be desirable to provide a testing apparatus so designed and arranged that a high degree of slippage and/or twisting can be compensated within the apparatus.